Liedgut
by whathobertie
Summary: Zehn ganz verschiedene Einblicke. Gen, Drama/Humor/Charakterstudie/Allgemein, keine Spoiler, Prompt: Music.


**TITEL: **Liedgut**  
GENRE:** Drama/Humor/Charakterstudie/Allgemein**  
CHARAKTERE:** House, Wilson, Kutner, Chase, Cameron, Cuddy, Taub**  
PAIRING: **Gen**  
RATING:** PG-13**  
SPOILER:** keine**  
WÖRTER:** 850**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** Zehn ganz verschiedene Einblicke.**  
ANMERKUNG:** Geschrieben für eine Musik-Challenge, bei der der Musikplayer auf Shuffle gestellt und zu den ersten zehn Songs jeweils ein Ficlet geschrieben wird. Zeit dafür ist immer nur solange der Song läuft. 100 Situations Challenge, Prompt #076: Music.

* * *

**Doves – "A House"**

Der Regen donnerte über ihm, hier mitten im Nirgendwo. Einen Tag wie diesen gab es nur einmal im Leben. Vielleicht weil die Wahrscheinlichkeit so groß war, dass es auch der letzte war.

Die kalten, dicken Tropfen rollten an seinem Gesicht hinunter und trafen auf den Untergrund, der ihn jetzt bettete. Ihm schoss alles Mögliche durch den Kopf, doch sehen konnte er nur den dramatischen Himmel über sich.

Das Motorrad lag ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt. Umgestürzt in einer Kurve, aufstehen unmöglich.

**Mando Diao – "Kingdom & Glory"**

Mit einem breiten Grinsen riss er die Arme nach oben und ließ sich durch die Lüfte tragen.

Mit einem Augenrollen sah ihm Wilson dabei zu, doch er hatte nicht genug Zeit, um sich darüber aufzuregen, denn der nächste Abgrund lauerte schon vor ihnen.

Freudig stürzte House sich mitten hinein, während Wilson sich an dem Metall vor ihm festklammerte.

Sie rasten immer noch schneller als der Wind nach unten, da rief House gegen eben jenen an, sodass Wilson kaum etwas verstand: "Komm schon, hier sind wir die Könige!"

Vorsichtig ließ Wilson die Stange vor sich los und nahm die Hände ein Stück nach oben. Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht war nicht geplant, aber es war auch nicht mehr vermeidbar, als die Achterbahn zum nächsten Abgrund ansetzte.

**Phantom Planet – "Winter Wonderland"**

Schneeflocken in der Größe von fliegenden Untertassen tanzten sich ihren Weg nach unten, wo sie sich auf den anderen Flocken ausruhten und das süße Winterleben genossen. Immer und immer mehr.

Ganz wie in seiner Kindheit hatte House sich hinter dem Fenster verschanzt und beobachtete das Treiben von der sicheren, warmen Position aus.

Als ihm Kutner von draußen kurz fragend zuwinkte, schenkte er ihm einen nach oben gerichteten Daumen. Der Winter ist am schönsten, wenn einem jemand das Auto freischaufelt und dieser dabei auch noch so naiv-glücklich aussieht wie Kutner.

**Wolf Parade – "You Are A Runner And I Am My Father's Son"**

Er rannte und rannte. Keinesfalls stehenbleiben. Er rannte weiter und weiter. Keinesfalls ausruhen.

Er dachte und dachte. Versuchte zu verdrängen. Er dachte und dachte trotzdem. Verdrängte weiter.

Am Ende der Straße glaubte er ihn zu sehen und rannte schneller, quälte sich noch mehr.

Chase wusste, dass er es nicht sein konnte, dass sein Vater tot war. Aber wenn er es vielleicht doch war, dann würde er so fest zuschlagen, wie es nur ging. Dafür, dass er ihm die Wahrheit verschwiegen hatte, als er sie am meisten gebraucht hätte.

**I Am Kloot – "Not A Reasonable Man"**

Wilson saß in seinem Auto, die Finger schon seit Minuten am Zündschlüssel. Es brauchte nur eine kleine Bewegung und das Auto würde anspringen und so den Weg für ihn freimachen. Den Weg frei in eine unsichere, aber vielleicht bessere Zukunft. Eine Zukunft ohne House.

Und so richtig und gesund es auch schien, so sehr war es nicht das, was für ihn zu tun war. Und genau deshalb ließ sich der Schlüssel einfach nicht drehen.

**Manic Street Preachers – "Strip It Down"**

Sie hatte wilde Träume, in denen sie ein böses Mädchen war, das Kerle in Lederoutfits begehrten, während sie ihre Parolen riefen und sie aufreizend vor ihnen tanzte. Es machte Spaß; Spaß dieses Mädchen zu sein und Spaß diese Träume zu haben.

Wenn Cameron aufwachte, waren ihre Wangen ein klein bisschen gerötet. Vielleicht weil es ein wenig Scham war, vielleicht weil es ihr die freudige Wärme ins Gesicht getrieben hatte. Sie musste lachen.

**Phoenix – "Embuscade"**

Leichtfüßig lief House den Bordstein entlang und verfolgte ein vorbeilaufendes Mädchen mit kurzem Rock, das seinen Blick nicht weniger verfolgte.

Die Lichter der Nacht brannten über ihm. Leuchtreklamen verliehen allem einen Glanz und aus den Bars tönte Musik von Jazz bis sanftem Rock 'n Roll.

Er bog in eine Gasse ab, die nichts mehr von dem zu bieten hatte, und übereichte in einer dunklen Ecke sein Geld an einen zwielichtigen Typen, der den Auftrag hoffentlich zu seiner Zufriedenheit erledigen würde. Und das bedeutete in diesem Fall, dass sein Opfer leiden sollte.

**Jet – "Cold Hard Bitch"**

Die Gänge waren ihr Laufsteg, die Blicke der anderen ihr Blitzlichtgewitter, die gemurmelten Worte hinter vorgehaltener Hand ihr Fangeschrei.

Cuddy war auf dem Weg durchs Krankenhaus und ihre Mission war mehr als klar. Sie genoss ihre Missionen, wenn sie genau so abliefen.

Ein von ihrem bissigen Gang mit den ausladenden Bewegungen irritierter Wilson stellte sich in ihren Weg, doch sie schob ihn mit einer winzigen Berührung ihres Zeigefingers gekonnt weg. "Keine Zeit, Wilson."

Als sie wenige Meter dahinter das Büro von House betrat, schnurstracks auf ihn zulief und ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasste, lächelte sie triumphierend.

**Dredg – "Brushstroke: Dcbtfoabaaposba"**

Die Geräusche, die die Tasse machen würde, wäre Amber noch da, verfolgten Wilson in seinen Träumen. Begleitet von Sirenen.

**Rolfe Kent – "2 Weeks Later"**

So schnell wie er die Tür zum Büro von House geöffnet hatte, so schnell hatte Taub sie auch wieder geschlossen.

Mit einer hastig aufgestiegenen, völlig irrationalen Schamesröte im Gesicht, rief er durch die Glastür und die geschlossenen Jalousien hindurch: "Ich habe nichts gesehen!"

**ENDE**


End file.
